Lionblaze and The Loner Book 2 Lost and Lostclan!
by Zeani
Summary: Now with 6 cats from each cats that went on an excursion to find Midnight lost in the woods Thunderclan's Taintedpool leads Lostclan!Will they  ever get back?
1. Chapter 2

Warrior romance

Book 1:Lionblaze and The Loner.

Chapter 1:

The Mystery Aperrance

I slept restlessly on the forest floor unaware of my surrondings.I opened my eyes.I lashed my tail in irritation.

"Still waiting on the scent." I murmured.

"So a loner?In Shadowclan Territory?"A voice snarled.

"Who's there?"I hissed.

"Oh little loner going to fight me?"The ShadowClan cat hissed back.

"Little loner going to send you to hell!"I snarled lashing out at him with unsheathed claws.

"Huh,little loner got some courage?"The Shadowclan cat hissed again.

"I'm looking for thun-"I was abrptly cut off my other hisses and snarls.

"I'm looking for Thunderclan!"I said indigantly.

"HAH!How fitting!"One voice spat.

"We should let her by,"a deeper voice meowed calmly,"this could be 's your buisness?"

"I'm delivering a message from Leafstar!"I said proudly.

"She sent a loner why?"The voice asked curiousity trailing the voice.

"She thought i would no the route,seeing how i travel lots."I replied cat stepped out of the shadows and spoke his .Leader of Shadowclan.

"What is your name loner?"Blackstar pressed.

"I'm Tainted."I replied.I got the name from my fur being blotched white and having a mainly black blue eyes just make it special.

"Well Tainted.I'll have some warriors show you to the border."

"Thankyou,Blackstar."I purred,dipping my head.

"This is the border to here for a patrol."Said a cat.

"Thankyou."I replied sincerly.

I waited not long after the warriors left untill a patrol came.

"Hello,I have a message for Firestar from Leafstar."I stated.

"Oh,come with us then."A golden tom spoke.I padded next to the tom and he hakted and raise

"This is the camp."The tom stated.I followed through and he pointed me to a small cliff.

" Thanks ."I said sincerly.I trotted off to the cliff and scaled the small mountain.I entered in formaly and called Firestar's name.

"Firestar!I have message from Leafstar!Leader of Skyclan!"I mewed proudly.

"Oh?What is this message?"Firestar mewed calmly.

"Leafstar had a vision!"I mewed this matter was important!

"What might your name be?"Firestar asked.

"Tainted a loner i wander all over."I replied.

"Tainted what code did she give you?"Firestar asked now looking worried.

"Death is emitt,life is gone,The darkness wavers over the land."I repeated the words as spoken by Leafstar.

"This is bad...I must tell the clan and get it to the other clans!"Firestar mewed hatsily."Come with me loner."As he spoke he left the den and i hurried after him.

"All cats who are old enough to cathe their own prey,gather beneath highrock!"Firestar called."First,Leafstar spoke the message of doom!We are endangered!I need cats to deliver word to the other clans!"

"I'll do it!"The tom from earlier.

"Me to!"Called a tabby she-cat.

"I want to go!"Called another mewed.

"We have our three!Brambleclaw,Squirrelflight,andSandstorm!Now on the other cat behind me is delivered this message!I ask her she would like to join the clan as tainted paw?"Firestar heart nearly stopped in ?I was a loner.

"I say she should!If not for her we wouldnt know!"Lionblaze called.

"Yeah!"Called Sandstorm.

"I say yes to your offer Firestar."I mewed happily.

"Then Taintedpaw your mentor shall be your option of Medicinecat or warrior?"I had to admitt the thrill of battle washed me over about to fight the Shadowclan.

"Warrior!"I mewed.

"Taintedpaw your mentor will be Brambleclaw one of Thunderclan's one of the best fighters!"Firestar mewed proudly.I scurried over to the tom.I looked up and saw his gaze look down at me.

"I'll do good with this one to?"Brambleclaw purred.

"Can i go with Brambleclaw to one of the clans?"I asked.

"Yes,Brambleclaw go to Windclan,Dovewing Shadowclan,and Squirelflight Riverclan."Firestar purred.

"Lets go!"Brambleclaw mewed.

I followed Brambleclaw back after the long trekk to Windclan moon shone above the huge night eyes grew wistful as he looked at the full moons glow.

"What's wrong Brambleclaw?"I asked.

"Oh,it's just been so long since Squirelflight told me something no one knew but some others."He mewed.

"It's ok.I wasn't always Tainted the loner.I had a family in the died in a fire.I went off on my own."I mewed now wistful myself. Brambleclaw gave me aintresting that a flicker of relevance in his eyes?'s not that kind of guy to get it?We finally made it back and the other aprentices we're already sleeping in the den.I stood there for a while then i went out and slept outside.I didnt know where to sleep or what to one told me so i waited.

I awoke to a paw prodding my side.

"What?"I mutttered.

"It's time for training Taintedpaw!Brambleclaw is waiting in the trining hollow follow me!"I recognized the .Lionblaze's apprentice.

"Ok lets go then."I muttered.I followed Dovepaw out into the ran not far untill we reached the training hollow.

" Brambleclaw.I over slept."I mewed.

"It's 's your first time training."Brambleclaw mewed.

Watch for Chapter 2!

Chapter 2:  
>A warrior so soon and a romantic toon!<p>

It had been only 5 moons of training untill i was a warriors Brambleclaw was impressed with how much i already knew.I was named Taintedleaf.I was always talking with Lionblaze and Lionblaze finished his meal he left and Sorreltail started to talk nonsense.

"He so likes you!"She purred.

"No,he doesn't!I heard he liked someone else!"I mewed curtly.

" heard wrong!Didn't you notice how he looks at you?"Sorreltail mewed.

"Ugh,you have bees in your brain today?"I asked.

"NO!I'm telling you he loves you!"She nearly yelled it this time.

"Fine,then ask him who he likes!"I mewed this time more sincere.

"Okay."Sorreltail she serious?But i you have to admitt he is kinda cute.I thought.

"He said he does!"Sorreltail mewed.

"Oh yeah?Tell him to meet me at the training hollow at moonhigh!"I mewed.

It was moonhigh when i heard the rustling leaves in the .

"Listen,"Lionblaze started shuffling his paws,"I do like as a mate..."

"I do to.I thought Sorreltail was lying i have to admitt."I mewed.

"Will you be my mate?"Lionblaze suddenly asked.I couldn't believe did like me.

"I will be your mate."I and lionblaze walked back we got back it was was up.

"Why are you to up so early?"Firestar asked."i would expect more from my grandson."

"Oh and Taintedleaf wish to be mates."Lionblaze purred proudly.

"I knew you'd fine the right she-cat!"Firestar purred.I'll announce that at sun-high.

It was after the announcment that everything got was asking if we would be having kits and me and my new mate,Lionblaze, didn't know what to kits would be nice i had to admitt.

"i think we should have its Lionblaze purred.

"Me to!"I purred happily.

Six moons later...

It had been six moons since i entered the nursery.I was almost due for my ,the medicine cat,said in two more .Not brought me some fresh-kill all the time.

"Don't worry."I would purr,and he would just say:

"I'm just excited that we'll be having the kits so soon."

It ad been only a while after Lionblaze got back from patrol did the kits was there to tell Jayfeather,thank took a while to deliver but in the end 4 healthy kits were she-cats and two toms.

"Theyr'e gorgiuos."Lionblaze purred.

"What should we name them?I asked.

"The tom that looks like you we should name .!"Lionblaze purred.

"This one looks like both of the white stripes and paws and muzzle and tail,and the rest golden like your !"I purred.

" one wil be a black she-cat!"Lionblaze purred.  
>"This tom will be Bluekit."We both simoltenasly purred.<p>

I knew from the start...there'd be lots of trouble for the will happen from here?

Look for part 2!


	2. Part 1

Warrior romance

Book 1:Lionblaze and The Loner.

Chapter 1:

The Mystery Aperrance

I slept restlessly on the forest floor unaware of my surrondings.I opened my eyes.I lashed my tail in irritation.

"Still waiting on the scent." I murmured.

"So a loner?In Shadowclan Territory?"A voice snarled.

"Who's there?"I hissed.

"Oh little loner going to fight me?"The ShadowClan cat hissed back.

"Little loner going to send you to hell!"I snarled lashing out at him with unsheathed claws.

"Huh,little loner got some courage?"The Shadowclan cat hissed again.

"I'm looking for thun-"I was abrptly cut off my other hisses and snarls.

"I'm looking for Thunderclan!"I said indigantly.

"HAH!How fitting!"One voice spat.

"We should let her by,"a deeper voice meowed calmly,"this could be 's your buisness?"

"I'm delivering a message from Leafstar!"I said proudly.

"She sent a loner why?"The voice asked curiousity trailing the voice.

"She thought i would no the route,seeing how i travel lots."I replied cat stepped out of the shadows and spoke his .Leader of Shadowclan.

"What is your name loner?"Blackstar pressed.

"I'm Tainted."I replied.I got the name from my fur being blotched white and having a mainly black blue eyes just make it special.

"Well Tainted.I'll have some warriors show you to the border."

"Thankyou,Blackstar."I purred,dipping my head.

"This is the border to here for a patrol."Said a cat.

"Thankyou."I replied sincerly.

I waited not long after the warriors left untill a patrol came.

"Hello,I have a message for Firestar from Leafstar."I stated.

"Oh,come with us then."A golden tom spoke.I padded next to the tom and he hakted and raise

"This is the camp."The tom stated.I followed through and he pointed me to a small cliff.

" Thanks ."I said sincerly.I trotted off to the cliff and scaled the small mountain.I entered in formaly and called Firestar's name.

"Firestar!I have message from Leafstar!Leader of Skyclan!"I mewed proudly.

"Oh?What is this message?"Firestar mewed calmly.

"Leafstar had a vision!"I mewed this matter was important!

"What might your name be?"Firestar asked.

"Tainted a loner i wander all over."I replied.

"Tainted what code did she give you?"Firestar asked now looking worried.

"Death is emitt,life is gone,The darkness wavers over the land."I repeated the words as spoken by Leafstar.

"This is bad...I must tell the clan and get it to the other clans!"Firestar mewed hatsily."Come with me loner."As he spoke he left the den and i hurried after him.

"All cats who are old enough to cathe their own prey,gather beneath highrock!"Firestar called."First,Leafstar spoke the message of doom!We are endangered!I need cats to deliver word to the other clans!"

"I'll do it!"The tom from earlier.

"Me to!"Called a tabby she-cat.

"I want to go!"Called another mewed.

"We have our three!Brambleclaw,Squirrelflight,andSandstorm!Now on the other cat behind me is delivered this message!I ask her she would like to join the clan as tainted paw?"Firestar heart nearly stopped in ?I was a loner.

"I say she should!If not for her we wouldnt know!"Lionblaze called.

"Yeah!"Called Sandstorm.

"I say yes to your offer Firestar."I mewed happily.

"Then Taintedpaw your mentor shall be your option of Medicinecat or warrior?"I had to admitt the thrill of battle washed me over about to fight the Shadowclan.

"Warrior!"I mewed.

"Taintedpaw your mentor will be Brambleclaw one of Thunderclan's one of the best fighters!"Firestar mewed proudly.I scurried over to the tom.I looked up and saw his gaze look down at me.

"I'll do good with this one to?"Brambleclaw purred.

"Can i go with Brambleclaw to one of the clans?"I asked.

"Yes,Brambleclaw go to Windclan,Dovewing Shadowclan,and Squirelflight Riverclan."Firestar purred.

"Lets go!"Brambleclaw mewed.

I followed Brambleclaw back after the long trekk to Windclan moon shone above the huge night eyes grew wistful as he looked at the full moons glow.

"What's wrong Brambleclaw?"I asked.

"Oh,it's just been so long since Squirelflight told me something no one knew but some others."He mewed.

"It's ok.I wasn't always Tainted the loner.I had a family in the died in a fire.I went off on my own."I mewed now wistful myself. Brambleclaw gave me aintresting that a flicker of relevance in his eyes?'s not that kind of guy to get it?We finally made it back and the other aprentices we're already sleeping in the den.I stood there for a while then i went out and slept outside.I didnt know where to sleep or what to one told me so i waited.

I awoke to a paw prodding my side.

"What?"I mutttered.

"It's time for training Taintedpaw!Brambleclaw is waiting in the trining hollow follow me!"I recognized the .Lionblaze's apprentice.

"Ok lets go then."I muttered.I followed Dovepaw out into the ran not far untill we reached the training hollow.

" Brambleclaw.I over slept."I mewed.

"It's 's your first time training."Brambleclaw mewed.

Watch for Chapter 2!

Chapter 2:  
>A warrior so soon and a romantic toon!<p>

It had been only 5 moons of training untill i was a warriors Brambleclaw was impressed with how much i already knew.I was named Taintedleaf.I was always talking with Lionblaze and Lionblaze finished his meal he left and Sorreltail started to talk nonsense.

"He so likes you!"She purred.

"No,he doesn't!I heard he liked someone else!"I mewed curtly.

" heard wrong!Didn't you notice how he looks at you?"Sorreltail mewed.

"Ugh,you have bees in your brain today?"I asked.

"NO!I'm telling you he loves you!"She nearly yelled it this time.

"Fine,then ask him who he likes!"I mewed this time more sincere.

"Okay."Sorreltail she serious?But i you have to admitt he is kinda cute.I thought.

"He said he does!"Sorreltail mewed.

"Oh yeah?Tell him to meet me at the training hollow at moonhigh!"I mewed.

It was moonhigh when i heard the rustling leaves in the .

"Listen,"Lionblaze started shuffling his paws,"I do like as a mate..."

"I do to.I thought Sorreltail was lying i have to admitt."I mewed.

"Will you be my mate?"Lionblaze suddenly asked.I couldn't believe did like me.

"I will be your mate."I and lionblaze walked back we got back it was was up.

"Why are you to up so early?"Firestar asked."i would expect more from my grandson."

"Oh and Taintedleaf wish to be mates."Lionblaze purred proudly.

"I knew you'd fine the right she-cat!"Firestar purred.I'll announce that at sun-high.

It was after the announcment that everything got was asking if we would be having kits and me and my new mate,Lionblaze, didn't know what to kits would be nice i had to admitt.

"i think we should have its Lionblaze purred.

"Me to!"I purred happily.

Six moons later...

It had been six moons since i entered the nursery.I was almost due for my ,the medicine cat,said in two more .Not brought me some fresh-kill all the time.

"Don't worry."I would purr,and he would just say:

"I'm just excited that we'll be having the kits so soon."

It ad been only a while after Lionblaze got back from patrol did the kits was there to tell Jayfeather,thank took a while to deliver but in the end 4 healthy kits were she-cats and two toms.

"Theyr'e gorgiuos."Lionblaze purred.

"What should we name them?I asked.

"The tom that looks like you we should name .!"Lionblaze purred.

"This one looks like both of the white stripes and paws and muzzle and tail,and the rest golden like your !"I purred.

" one wil be a black she-cat!"Lionblaze purred.  
>"This tom will be Bluekit."We both simoltenasly purred.<p>

I knew from the start...there'd be lots of trouble for the will happen from here?

Look for part 2!


	3. PArt 2 chapter 1

Lionblaze and The Loner part 2 A long trekk

Chapter 1:The kits get worried

Two moons passed after me and Lionblaze had the all were so was always bothering and Goldenkit always kept bothering the other queens.

"Stop playing inside!Look the nursery looks like a outside and get some food for yourselves."I meowed.

"Yes,Taintedpool."They all purred.I bothered me how they didn't call me mom like i did when i was a kit.I let out a tiny sigh and Ferncloud asked me what was wrong.

"It's just i was raised diffrent and i miss my name was dad died before i was born."I mewed.

"It happened with Firestar when he met up with his old thought he wanted to leave."Ferncloud mewed.

"Ferncloud you always seem to know how to cheer me up!"I purred.I stared at the entrance for awhile then the kits came in and said all at once:

"Lionblaze came back Taintedpool!"

Soon Lionblaze came in with some fresh-kill.

"Thanks."I purred.

"No problem."Lionblaze purred.

"Want to stay and share it?"I mewed.

"I'd love to."Lionblaze mewed.

It was past moon high after 4 moons.I'd be leaving the nursery soon. moon-high,I wouldn't be there.I'd be out sun rose so sky blotched stirred and i saw Lionblaze leave the warriors den.I got out of my bed and padded warm new-leaf breeze ruffled my noticed me and trotted over.

"Your up early."He mewed.

"Yeah,I 's their special day."I mewed.

"It's sad you have to be out hunting during the ceremony."Lionblaze meowed.

"It's always the warriors wants to be a medicine cat."I purred.

"Yeah i saw him talk to Jayfeather about said he'd think about it."Lionblaze mewed.

"Well you better catch up to the dawn patrol."I purred.I went back in the nursery and slept again.

The forest teamed woth life.I heard the leaves rustle and saw a shrew searching for it's 's back was turned to face me.I slowly crept up on it.I leaped up into the air and a swift bite to the neck killed it nice and easy.i went back to my stash to collect the squirell,blackbird,and 4 mice i caught and the others headed back to Goldenpaw scurried over to me.

"Taintedpool!I'm a medicine cat!"Goldenpaw purred.

"I'm just about to head over to leg is bothering me.I think i landed wrong on my leap."I was leg realy was bothering me alot.I limped all the way back.

"I'll tell Jayfeather!"She mewed.I followed Goldenpaw back to Jayfeather's den.

"Jayfeather."I called.

"Goldenpaw told me about your leg let me look at it."He sniffed at my leg and then he got up."It's get some cobwebs and a poppy seed to help you sleep."He mewed.I left the den still limping and Lionblaze hurried over to me and made a surprise.

"What heppened?Are you alright?Are you still going to be able to fight?"Lionblaze asked.

"I'll be worry to much."I mewed.

"Oh and Bluepaw's mentor is 's is wouldn't believe who Shadowpaw's is!Dovewing!"Lionblaze mewed.

"Realy? said my leg will be good in four moons."I mewed curtly.

Four moons pasted and my leg was past good as taught me how to swim so i could get my leg healed and Lionblaze and some of our kit's mentors came with us on a hunting and Lionblaze caught the usual.

That was moons me and my kits and my mate were lost in an adventure with 6 cats from each of the other got lost in a all scattered together avoiding the greedy,hot,growing eventualy found an abonded twoleg made it camp for got to lost to be picked out a chose two of our cats were medicine got Jayfeather and Goldenwhisker. ,Blueclaw,and Stripecloud were all excited i was now Taintedstar.I was chosen because I saved twoleg nest had a huge lake and a forest surronding coped with became had a total of 24 all wanted to know one thing.

**Will we ever get back alive?Is starclan watching us now?**

**Leafpool said she got all of the starclan cats they said that they were near skyclan was our are on our will meet with Skyclan.**

** SEARCH FOR CHAPTER 2!**


	4. Returning witha problem

Lionblaze and the loner Chapter 2 book 2

"Alright,"I started."We are and Goldenwhisker know that we are near skyclan must speak with them."  
>"Isn't Skyclan the clan Firestar re-created?"Shadowtail mewed.<p>

" can help us says we must stay a clan will still meet with Skyclan."I mewed.

"Will Leafstar remeber you?After all many moons have passed!"Toadfoot asked.

"They will."I mewed.

"Now lets go!"I was harder for me to move,now that i was expecting brother in-law,Jayfeather, was here so it would be Jayfeather spoke with Firestar in his told me that the Leafpool is taking over but we needed to get back because Firestar knows I'm expecting.

Part 2 of chapter 2 :D

After speaking with Leafstar i went back with the others to hit Shadow clan at split with went with i felt a sharp pain grip my kits will be born soon!  
>"Lionblaze!We must hurry!The kits are coming!"I mewed pain easily detectable in my voice.<br>"I'll go tell the clan!"Shadowtail volenteered.

"Okay."Lionblaze mewed.

"Fox!"The windclan cats ,no!This isn't good!The kits are coming and a fox attacks.I force myself up.

"Lionblaze come with me!"I hissed urgently.

"You guys!Fight the fox im taking Taintedpool to the camp meet us there!"Lionblaze scurried off and met Shadowtail and Firestar at the barrier.

"Fox near Shadow-"I was cut-off in my sentence by another sharp pain.

"Lionblaze get her to the nursery!"Firestar nodded and we went in.I layed down in the nest in the came back with us to help deliver the kits.I yowled pain as the first and second came(tried)to come out at more kit came and the delivery was she-cats one she-cats names were pettalkit and tom was orangekit.

"Lionblaze...fight the fox.I'll be doesn't need me yet."I was true.I may be out of breath but im not dying.

"Okay."Lionblaze bolted out into the forest(not even)to fight the was intrested in my knew i was expecting!Lionblaze fought ferociously.I heard heavy paw steps retreating into the was struck me so soon i looked down at my of them coughed.

"JAYFEATHER!"I yowled alarm.  
>"What?"Jayfeather sounded coughed!"I mewed.<p>

"What!"Lionblaze entered in the returned with catmint and told me to eat was mixed with borage so the catmint would get into my milk.

Look for chapter three The out break!

I own Taintedpaw/pool/star i made her up!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 Taintedpool loses a life!Mixedclan comin back!

Soon i started to cough aswell.I got greencough.I layed in the medicine cat den for a couple of sunrises.I coughed and my throat burned my body ached in the heat.I felt sleepy and Lionblaze came in with some fresh-kill.

"Thankyou."I eyes began to close and Lionblaze cried out.

"No!"Firestar popped his head in to see what was going on with his grandkits.

I awoke to a start with being back in the medicine cat den.

"what?"I mewed.

"You have 8 lives got you like it got me."Firestar mewed.  
>"But now she's cured right?"Lionblaze pressed.I swished my tail over his ear to show him i'm fine.<br>"Starclan was let you keep your nine lives."Firestar pointed out.

"Why did they do that?"Leafpool came in her eyes full of worry.

"Starclan says your death is a warning!"Leafpool yowled.

"WHAT?"I howled.

"You're supposed to lead a clan near here."Leafpool told us how we must re-gather the cats and name the clan is the only warning.

The full moon shone and i led my cats to our new had a pond,forest,and moorland surronding sunset in fron of us and we made huddled up to hear what i had to say.

"We will build camp now!I want elders den over there closer to the pond."I started."Warriors den over there"I pointed to a fallen tree were it was hollow inside."Apprentices den there close to the warriors."I pointed to a bush with an old fox den cat den there i pointed to a small cave."And ill make this tree my den"I jestured towards a fallen tree held by two tree all got to work and Lionblaze helped me with my den.

"Goldenwhisker go help Leafpool!"I ordered.

The camp was done and we awoke at sunhigh.

"May all cats of Mixedclan!Come here before fallen tree!"I yowled.

"It's time for the deputy to be named."I mewed."With combat skills unmatched,not because i love him,Lionblaze!The skills of 'him' are with you."I mewed approvingly.

"Now,"I began"We must work on the wall."With a stick a drew a circle where we would put the wall."Lionblaze organize the patrollers and the builders."I got done quick and the wall was nearly done by the time food got took a break to eat and got back to work.I made sure to enclose some water in the camp so we wouldnt need to walk far for some Moon rise the wall was done.I slipped into my den.

"This is what's meant to be,Taintedstar."It was a cat i hadn't known before.

"Who are you!"I mewed.

"'s and Jayfeather's sister."Hollyleaf mewed.

"Why have you come?"I asked kindly.

"Starclan is giving you your ninth life had to warn you somehow."Hollyleaf mewed.

" Starclan i thank them."I mewed.

"Ofcourse.I wish i was here."Hollyleaf sounded started to fade and i slept once more.

Next full moon...

"Alright this is the first gathering for Mixedclan."I mewed already had two queens after the nursery was nursery was by the water source close to the elder's and my party walked along the ocean line of Windclan's crossed the tree brige and entered the yowls of happiness and approval came from the clans as the leaders even welcomed me.I sat patiently for the gathering to Firestar stepped foreward and called the gathering to gestured for me to go first so i stepped forward.

"We have finished building camp in the past have two queens and Tawnypelt!The prey runs well and we have lots of water."I mewed.i stepped back gesturing to Firestar.I led my group back to witch we entered cats were asked many questions.I simply said nothing big happened.


End file.
